


Seventeen

by gracerene



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Albus Severus Potter, Bottom Harry, Bottom Harry Potter, Boys Kissing, Camping, Community: dracomalfoy, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Kissing, M/M, Riding, Secret Relationship, Tent Sex, Top Draco, Top Draco Malfoy, Top Scorpius Mafloy, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 02:29:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4122604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/pseuds/gracerene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Shh," Scorpius whispered. "They'll <i>hear</i> us."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seventeen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LRThunder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRThunder/gifts).



> Fill for [this prompt over at the ](http://dracomalfoy.livejournal.com/989.html?thread=31453#t31453)[Draco's Kinks & Tropes Party](http://dracomalfoy.livejournal.com/989.html) on LJ.
> 
> Thanks so much to capitu for looking this over for me and to josephinestone for being a wonderful last minute beta when I felt like it just wasn't cooperating! I didn't quite go the cross-gen route with this one, but I hope you enjoy, lrthunder!
> 
> I'm not tagging as underage because Al/Scorpius are both 17 in this fic, and that's of age in the UK. But if two 17 year old boys messing around in the same tent as their dads squicks you, you might want to pass on this one....

Whispered words and rustling sheets dragged Draco from his slumber. His ears pricked up. He really hoped that Scorpius and Albus weren't thinking of sneaking off to do some ridiculous-teenaged-boy-thing in the middle of the woods. Draco didn't fancy having to wrangle the both of them this late at night.

"Shh," Scorpius whispered. More rustling sounded from across the tent. "They'll _hear_ us." 

"I don't bloody care if they hear." Albus sounded desperate, the tone completely unlike the jovial banter Draco had expected to overhear. "I _want_ you," Albus pleaded. Draco frowned. Scorpius and Albus had been best friends since their first year, and they'd always been like brothers. When Harry and Draco had gotten together a few years ago, they had both seemed thrilled. Lying there in the dark, Draco was slowly beginning to understand _why_.

More rustling sounds and then, "But – but our dads are – oh _fuck_ , Al." Scorpius's voice was low and rough and those were _not_ the sounds brothers should make together. "Merlin, your _mouth_." 

Faint sucking noises filling the tent, and Draco knew all too well what kind of activity they implied. 

Oh Merlin, give him strength.

Moonlight shone in through the mesh tent windows, and a faint summer breeze ruffled through the room. They were using a wizarding tent, but Harry hadn't wanted to stray too far from the Muggle ideal, and the room was a modest one. Which wouldn't have been an issue – it was just the four of them on this trip – if it weren't for the fact that his _son_ was getting off with Albus not ten feet from where Draco and Harry were sleeping. 

Well, Harry was sleeping anyways. He was still breathing deep and even against Draco's chest. Draco, on the other hand, was most assuredly awake, hearing every gasp and moan and wet slide of his son's cock into Albus's mouth. He couldn't see much from his position: just the faint outline of Scorpius lying flat on his back, his head arched against his pillow, his arms disappearing beneath the sheet where the lumpy form of Albus was crouching over him. 

Draco wondered if he should speak up, if he should put a stop to it, but he was strangely reluctant. He remembered what it was like to be young and desperate. He would rather try and avoid the uncomfortableness of confronting them when they were so...indisposed. With any luck they'd finish quickly, and Draco could just forget he'd ever heard anything in the first place.

No sooner had that thought crossed Draco's mind, than a particularly filthy pop sounded throughout the tent, and a moment later Albus was crawling up and kissing Scorpius with abandon.

"Please, Scorp, please. It's been so long. I can't wait any longer." Scorpius's hands had disappeared under the blanket again, and Draco wondered what they were getting up to. Something good if the way Albus writhed against him was any indication.

"Al, come on, we _can't_. Our dads are right over there!"

"I'll – I'll be quiet. I swear. They won't hear a thing!" Scorpius scoffed and Albus hastened to add. "You can...you can take me from behind; I know you like that. And that way I can just bury my face in your pillow. _Please_ , Scorp. I need you."

Draco knew Scorpius would give in. Albus was a Potter after all, and the Malfoy's seemed to have a particular weakness when it came to the Potter men. Surely, _surely_ now would be the time for Draco to pretend to stretch awake. Give them some time to right themselves and put a stop to this nonsense. But there were tiny, mewling sounds coming from the other end of the tent, and when Draco instinctively turned to look, Scorpius had already flipped Albus on his stomach and stripped him bare.

An uncomfortable bolt of lust shot through Draco at the sight of all that pale, smooth skin, at the image of his son trailing soft kisses down Albus's arched spine. God, what kind of a pervert was he to be turned on by his son fooling around with a boy half Draco's age?

It was just that they looked so very much like Harry and him; the way they looked back when they were their sons' ages, back when they'd still hated each other. It was hard not to see Harry in Albus's messy locks, not to see _himself_ in the fine cut of Scorpius's jaw. He wondered what it would have been like if Harry and him had seen past all the antagonism and the baggage of the war and gotten together so young. If they would have looked as beautiful and innocent and carefree as Albus and Scorpius did right now. Probably not. Even at Scorpius and Albus's age, Harry and he had had more burdens than most. But the thought of what might have been still sent fire racing through him, heating the blood in his veins.

His eyes flicked back to Albus and Scorpius almost against his will, and his cock _throbbed_ at the sight of Scorpius's long fingers sliding inside of Albus, _preparing_ him. Albus's face was already buried in the pillow to muffle his moans, but Draco still saw his eagerness in the sweet hitch of his hips back into Scorpius's questing digits. Draco forced himself to stare at the ceiling and focused on taking deep breaths. _He would not wank to his son and Albus having sex. He would not wank to his son and Albus having sex._

Unfortunately, the mantra running through his head didn't quite drown out the slippery sounds and the boys' barely muffled moans. Merlin, how had Harry not woken up yet? He looked down, hoping to ground himself with the image of Harry's sleeping face, and his heart stopped. Because Harry _had_ woken up, his green eyes wide as he stared at Draco. Harry's breath was ragged, his pupil's dilated, and Draco wondered how long he'd been listening to their sons. Draco shifted, his breath catching as something hard and unmistakable rubbed up against his hip. Well, if he was going to hell, at least he'd have Harry to keep him company. 

"Enjoying yourself, Harry?" Draco whispered. 

Harry grimaced, his face creasing with guilt. But then Albus let out an unmistakable moan, and Harry's expression froze. They both looked across the tent silently, watching with bated breath as Scorpius began to work his cock inside of Albus. Scorpius and Albus's hands were laced together against the mattress, and Scorpius was whispering into Albus's ear as Albus wriggled back against him. Draco couldn't remember the last time he'd been so turned on. 

Would Harry have taken Draco as sweetly when they were seventeen? No, surely not. Even if they had fucked back then, it would have been just that, fucking. All teeth and claws and cutting words and brutal thrusts. There would have been none of the sweetness of Albus and Scorpius's coupling. Not for them, not back then. But Draco wasn't sure he minded. Harry and he had always been all fire. Next to him, Harry gasped, bringing Draco back to the present. Harry's face was bright red and his hips twitched forward against Draco's leg. Draco reached down to palm his cock. If Harry wasn't going to restrain himself, then there was no way in hell Draco would be.

"Shit, this is so fucked up," Harry whispered. His hips kept moving. "But, _God_ , Draco. I want you."

"Yeah? What do you want, Harry? Want me to fuck you? Want me to fuck you like Scorpius is fucking your son?" Draco froze, unsure if he'd gone too far with that one. He didn't even know where that _came_ from. 

Luckily, Harry was turning out to be just as twisted as Draco. "Oh, oh fuck. I can't – can't wait, Draco." Harry surged up, pressing Draco flat against the mattress and kissing him wildly. The kiss was messy and frantic, all clacking teeth and eager tongue with none of their usual experience and finesse. It was a boy's kiss, the kiss of a teenage virgin getting lucky for the first time. 

It was perfect.

"Shh," Draco whispered against Harry's lips. "They'll hear us."

"God, I don't care. If our sons think it's okay to have sex ten feet away from us when we didn't even know they were _together_ , then we can damn well do what we please."

Draco raised his eyebrows. Before he had a chance to voice any objections, Harry was sliding a warm hand inside Draco's pants and wrapping it around his cock. He knew he should stop Harry, that Harry wasn't thinking clearly; but it felt so _good_ , and he was so damn worked up. They would just have to be quiet and hope that Albus and Scorpius were sufficiently distracted by their own amorous activities. 

He slid his hands down the back of Harry's pants to cup his bum, and Harry moaned against Draco's throat before pushing himself up to look at Draco with wild eyes. "I want you to fuck me, Draco. Want to ride you."

Draco's cock jerked in Harry's hand, and he only hesitated for a moment before nodding eagerly. Who was he to turn down a request like that? Harry reached for his wand, cast a lubrication and relaxing spell, and shuffled forward to slide down onto Draco's cock before Draco could even blink.

" _Merlin_ , what's gotten into you?" Draco moaned. They hardly ever used those spells – both of them much preferred the foreplay involved with fingers and mouths. But, clearly, Harry hadn't been in the mood to wait.

"You _know_. God, just – I know it's wrong, but seeing them – They look just like we did, and I – fuck, _how_ did we never see it? We lost so much time. I never got to have you like that, when we were both young and soft."

Harry rode him hard, and Draco's fingers clenched tight into the meat of Harry's thighs. "Oh, Harry," Draco gasped out. "We've _never_ been soft. Salazar, we would have cut ourselves bloody on all of our jagged edges."

"Yeah, yeah I know." Harry's eyes were soft as they looked down at him. "It's just – I can't get enough of you, Draco. Sometimes I wish I'd figured that out back then."

Draco's breath caught at the raw emotion in Harry's expression, at the sentiments that so closely mirrored his own. He knew that it would have been a disaster; they hadn't been ready for each other when they were seventeen. But that didn't mean that they couldn't wish that they had been. He pulled Harry down for a kiss and thrust up into the heat of him, shivering at the way Harry rippled and clenched around his cock. Harry growled and started moving faster. 

Draco wanted to just completely lose himself in sensation but, as good as it felt, Draco had a feeling that Harry would seriously regret his impulsive decision in the morning. They'd let themselves get caught up in the heat of the moment, let their sons drag them back into visions of the past. But there was a suspicious lack of noise coming from the far side of the tent, and Albus and Scorpius had most definitely realised that Harry and Draco were awake. 

It didn't take a genius to figure out what they were doing, and Draco knew Harry was going to be mortified when he came to his senses.

Draco couldn't help himself, he turned towards the silent corner, and his eyes locked with Scorpius's. A quick glance at the bed showed that they were in the same position as before, although they had covered themselves with a sheet. Albus's head was buried beneath the pillow, a red flush spilling down his shoulders. He shifted slightly and the both of them shuddered, Scorpius's hips twitching instinctively. Draco felt an insane urge to laugh. Apparently, neither of them found this situation terrifying enough to dampen their arousal. 

Although, Draco wasn't exactly in a position to talk. 

Scorpius broke eye contact. Draco watched him as he took in the scene, watched his eyes follow the easy motion of Harry's body moving over Draco's, Harry's eyes closed and his head thrown back as he rolled his hips. Something darkly possessive rose up in Draco, filling him with the need to _claim_ Harry, and he thrust his hips up hard. Harry moaned, low and loud, and Scorpius's eyes widened, before he smiled sheepishly and turned back to focus on Albus. Draco felt a bit ridiculous about giving in to his baser instincts, but this Potter was _his_. 

Thankfully, Scorpius apparently had a Potter of his own. He leaned forward, pulling the pillow off of Albus's head and whispering in his ear. Albus whined and gripped the sheets just in time for Scorpius to shift back and start thrusting. Draco wondered if Scorpius had told him that he didn't have to be quiet anymore, that Albus could be as loud as he wanted. 

Harry clenched down around him, and Draco turned his attention back to the man on top of him. His thighs quivered with strain, and his flushed skin was starting to glisten with sweat as he stared down at Draco with burning eyes, partially obscured behind messy tendrils of hair. "Are you watching them, Harry?" Harry bit his lip as he shook his head in denial. "You should. Watch them." Harry's mouth opened on a gasp, and his eyes flicked to where Scorpius and Albus were rutting together. 

Scorpius's hips began to jerk and he slipped a hand underneath Albus, moving it in an unmistakable rhythm. It wasn't long before they were both coming, shuddering and moaning and holding each other close.

"Fuck," Harry whispered. Draco pulled him down for a kiss.

They both began fucking in earnest, the dirty imagery of Scorpius and Albus spurring them on. Harry worked himself up and down on Draco's cock with unrestrained passion, and the sight of his lust-filled eyes combined with the feel of his velvety heat surrounding Draco pushed Draco perilously close to the edge.

"Come on, Draco. I want you to come."

He threw his head back as his orgasm built, his eyes falling on Albus and Scorpius in the corner, curled up together and watching Draco and Harry with heated eyes. The knowledge that they were watching, that his son and _Harry's_ son were seeing them have sex was what finally did it. Draco came with a cry, pulling Harry's hips firmly down as Draco emptied himself inside his arse.

Not wanting Harry to feel neglected, Draco quickly wrapped a hand around Harry's cock, and just a few moments later he was spilling on Draco's stomach, his arse rippling around Draco's softening prick.

Harry collapsed forward on Draco's chest, straightening himself out and curling around Draco in exhausted satisfaction. Draco fumbled for his wand, casting a quick cleaning spell over them both before tossing it aside and wrapping the sheets firmly around their lower halves. Harry's face was burning where it was half-buried against Draco's chest, and Draco had a feeling that the reality of fucking in front of their sons was finally starting to sink in. He looked over at them, but luckily it looked like they both had settled down for the night. Though he couldn't help but notice that Albus hadn't bothered going back to his bed.

"Oh don't worry, Harry. I think they quite enjoyed it."

"God, don't _say_ that," Harry groaned. "We're the worst parents ever."

" _Surely_ not." He paused. "Voldemort's parents were definitely worse." Harry pressed a pained laugh into Draco's skin. 

"Oh good, we're a step above Voldemort's parents. That's comforting."

"I highly doubt that being exposed to our fucking is going to turn either of our sons into the next Dark Lord, if that's what's worrying you." 

"You're not taking this seriously!" Harry complained, unwilling amusement colouring his voice.

"I just don't see the point in getting worked up about it now. It's done. Our sons are apparently...involved. While that's not how I would have chosen to find out, I'd say it ended quite satisfactorily for everybody." He pressed a kiss against Harry's forehead. "I'm _tired_ , Harry. Let's just go to bed and deal with it all in the morning."

Harry nodded with obvious reluctance, but it wasn't long before he drifted off to sleep. Draco closed his eyes and tried to follow, purposefully not thinking about the fact that this was just the first night of a week long camping trip. 

The rest of the week was certainly going to be interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I truly love all the comments, but but for those of you who have or might be thinking of asking for a sequel, I'm sorry to say that I don't have plans to continue in this verse. And I'm even sorrier to say that comments that just say "more!" or "sequel!" without explaining what you enjoyed about the fic make me less, not more, likely to come back to this verse. I hope this fic was satisfying on its own, and that the requests for more mean that you enjoyed it - and if you did, I'd be ever so grateful if you'd take a moment to tell me why!
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://gracerene09.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
